


a place to come back to

by iwillstayalive



Series: flufftober [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, kind of, sometimes home is a person not a place, talks about future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: for flufftober day 22: city





	a place to come back to

**Author's Note:**

> I am still doing some of these, against all odds. What a surprise.
> 
> Enjoy!

“So how long are you staying in the city?”

The bar was filled with people anywhere you looked, but for Magnus and Alec, only the both of them existed, in their little corner of a booth while sipping their drinks. They were catching up, lots of travel stories to tell after Alec decided to take a sabbatical and travel the world in search of his true calling.

Magnus only hoped his calling would be here, in the same city as him. But he would still support his best friend no matter what he chooses.

Even If it hurts not to be by his side. But that’s another batch of feelings -romantic ones- and he can let them in the way of Alec’s dreams.

Not that he feels the same or anything. Just hopeful longing.

Alec answer broke him out of his straying thoughts. “I..I think I’m ready. To stay. Like, permanently.” He said in a low tone, just for them to hear.

Magnus felt the hope settle. “Any reason in particular?” He asked.

Alec grabbed one of his hands carefully and started playing with his fingers, gaze lowered at the table. “You know how much I love my family,” he began, “I don’t want to be away from them anymore. Neither away from you.”

Magnus sucked in a breath, contemplating the meaning of Alec’s words. “Does that mean I’m family?” He asked carefully.

Alec looked up and stared right into his eyes, determination, and conviction painting the next words.

“You have always been my family, Magnus.” 

**Author's Note:**

> critics, comments and kudos are welcomed! 
> 
> or, feel free to talk to me @ tumblr (kindaresilient)


End file.
